Immortal We are
by Lady Shiari
Summary: She knew the moment they strode into battle that she was destined to die. There was now escaping it. But the great Kami-sama planned this; Kagome's death is just the beginning. It is often said that when one door closes, another opens itself. For someone who has given everything for others, what will she do when the favor is returned?
1. Death

**D** **isclaimer** **** **I do not own InuYasha.**

 _ **Immortal We Are**_

Chapter One: Death

Kagome crouched in the bushed behind Naraku. The evil hanyou was so dead set on killing her team and the lord of the west that she had the chance to sneak behind him in waiting for an opportunity to attack. She had masked her aura, which she'd learned to do when she realized that Kikyou was capable of it. Their battle had been fought long and hard, and none of them would last much longer.

She knew she had to act fast, or else.

Gripping the lone priestess arrow in her numb hands, she charged at the hanyous back. With a small battle cry, she jumped up and clung to his back, jabbing the arrow through his back and into his heart. Naraku, a moment before being purified, spun and threw Kagome off. She hit a tree with a sickening crunch and fell to the ground, gasping and sputtering for breath.

All that was left of Naraku was a pile of ashes and the pink Shikon no tama. Kagome, holding her breath, walked to the jewel and picked it up.

InuYasha rushed to her side, but she pushed him away.

"K-kagome! Are you alright?" Sango asked shakily, for they all had heard the crack as she hit the tree.

"Yes. Leave me, please. I need to concentrate to rid the world of the jewel. Come back for me in an hour, 'Kay?" Her earnest eyes showed no pain but simply a silent plea. InuYasha nodded solemnly, then left with the others.

Sesshomaru stood just out of her sight. She had ordered the others to leave, but he was lord Sesshomaru of the Western Palace; he did not take orders, especially from his brother's ningen wench.

Kagome waited until everyone was gone from the clearing before she fell to her knees, coughing up blood. Her shaky breath came up short and she knew that she had a piece of broken rib piercing her lungs.

Resisting the urge to cough, just barely, she lifted two fingers to her lips and said a silent prayer.

Moments later Midoriko, Kikyou, and Hitomiko appeared before her in human form, though she new they were spirits. Midoriko was at the center and closest to Kagome, with the other two at either side of her.

"Kagome-Sama, you have done well," Midoriko smiled sadly at her, then continued, "But I'm afraid your time in this world is up."

"I know-w-*cough*…" Kagome whispered with a cough fit.

"You must command the jewel out of existence, before you may find eternal peace," Hitomiko prompted, kagome nodded.

"Shikon no tama, I-I command you to forever-r *cough* disappear from-m this w-world and never a-affect another *cough* soul again-n. Be gone!"

In a flash of light the jewel was gone. Kagome saw as the three mikos vanished with smiles on their faces; they may finally rest now that it was gone.

Kagome closed her eyes, smiling and staggering breath, and fell forward unto death.

Sesshomaru stayed silent during the odd interactions of the mikos. Kagome knew she was going to die, yet she accepted death like water for a tired dog. He heard her heart stop and become still. It almost made him pity her—almost.

Although she did deserve respect for killing his enemy, for even he had been unsuccessful in doing such. Maybe in the next life she would be at peace.

Maybe in the next life she would be free.

The wind hissed violently through the trees, crying for the diseased miko. Light faded and the sky turned a dull grey as the sun lowered itself behind the ends of the earth. Sesshomaru numbly noted that he had watched to corpse for a good thirty minutes, but he knew nothing else was expected to happen. The miko was dead; dead things usually stayed dead. Especially humans.

Still, this human miko deserved his respect, and he gave it to her. With an approving nod to the sacrifice, he swiftly turned and strode through the lush trees.


	2. Reanimation

Chapter Two: Reanimation

The straw was stacked and her body was placed on top, awaiting the flame. Kaede and Sango had sewn Kagome a new white kimono for her use in the next life. Around the bottom of the kimono, there were white and purple lotus buds mingling and thinned out towards the purple Obi tied in the front. Her under kosode was a dull black, followed by the final under kosode which was pink.

Sango had insisted that she have some sort of pink on her, since it was her favorite color. Kirara had meowed and curled into her side in agreement.

Miroku had insisted that she have the white and purple lotus buds on her, saying they represented the barer to have reached enlightenment in one lifetime rather than many.

Kaede had insisted she wear purple, as a sign of respect and royalty—she defeated the heinous Naraku after all, she was above them all.

InuYasha had stayed silent through debate. It was too painful for him to even really think about, but it was the least he could do; see to it that she got the burial that she deserved.

Shippou had been no where near the group planning the burial, though InuYasha knew he was crying his eyes out wherever he was. He had lost yet another parent, and as a young kit, he knew that Shippou was devastated.

Kohaku had sat in the back of the hut listening to the plans next to Rin, who had curled herself into a ball and sobbed silently. To him, Lady Kagome was kind and forgiving. But he did not know her as the others did. Her death was not taken lightly by the others, especially his sister, Sango. Rin looked up to her like a mother, though they weren't able to spend much time around each other with InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru always fighting to the almost death.

A day after the battle, and the funeral planning, Kagome's body still held her regal glow. Death seemed to only make her stronger. Made her rough, arrow gripping, hands more sacred. Her soft facial features more noble and defiant.

The crowd that gathered around the body consisted of mostly humans around the village of Edo, but there were a few Youkai in the mix. Kouga and his two underlings, who were teary eyed and heartbroken, strayed as far as they could from the mass of people. Jinenji stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd, who seemed not to care that he was hanyou. Downwind so no one could catch his scent, Lord Sesshomaru was perched in a tree. His Aura was masked to keep himself hidden. Because,

Her body rested atop the hay and Miroku, after sending off his prayers to the Kami-sama, let the flamed torch fall, catching quickly.

InuYasha growled, trying to keep his emotions under control but failed. He turned abruptly and sprinted away, unwilling to let anyone see him mourn.

The flames climbed up Kagome's calves, yet none left scorch marks or burnt flesh. Her body was on fire; that was certain. But she was not burning. Her clothes stayed intact and her skin remained pale. If anything, Sango would say she almost looked _alive._

The pyre turned a purple hue and grew too bright to look at. A burst of light erupted from the center, blinding everyone. Once the light returned to normal, a new figure stood at the head of Kagome's body, and the fire was no longer alive.

The seemingly middle-aged man wore pristine golden samurai armor and gripped lightly onto his long, ornate, spear. In the mans' other hand sat a small pagoda. His unusual blue eyes were intense and piercing.

Miroku's mouth flew open with a gasp as he realized just who he was.

Miroku sand to his knees and bent himself into a bow on the grown and whispered the Kami-sama's name.

"Bishamonten-Kamisama!"

Realization hit the crowd, and soon after everyone was on their knees, bowing to the Kami-sama.

However, his gaze was solely on the dead woman.

"Seigi no Megami; I command you to rise, my daughter," He commanded in a gruff voice.

A few seconds of silence passed before anyone knew what had happened. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she gasped for air at the sudden rush. Sitting up, she turned to blink at the Kami-sama in question. Gasps and cries of happiness rung through the crowd as Kagome rose from the dead. Her skin was unmarred and perfect, as though it was molded by the Kami themselves. The clothes she had been dressed in hadn't been touched by the flames at all. The only thing not perfect about her was the furrowed brows and frown that weighed heavily on her features.

"Why?"

Her voice resonated over the crowd in a smooth, velvety tone. She couldn't help but feel humbled by the Kami's choice to bring her back to life. But she felt different; colder, in a way. The Kami shifted his spear to the crook of his left hand and held out his hand for her to take. She gratefully gripped it and stepped down from the charred straw. It was when she stepped foot on the ground that she noticed she was barefooted, but every other article of clothing seemed to be accounted for.

"Your life has been birthed through the Kami; you, Higurashi Kagome, are now to be known as Seigi no Megami. My essence is in you, young one; and as such, the role of justice falls to you. You were destined for this, Kagome-sama," He swirled his wrists, making the pagoda dissipate into wisps of smoke, before a new item made itself known to the world.

Kagome stared in wonder at the item in his palm. It was a palm size oblong reddish brown stone.

 _No,_ she mentally corrected herself, _it's an egg._

The Kami-sama shifted his hold of the egg to her palm and smiled wide as the egg trembled in her hand. She blinked as the egg began to crack. The shell fractured and fell away, and a small golden red bird emerged.

"A phoenix…" Kagome said in amazement as the bird ruffled its feathers and grew to the size of a football. Not that anyone from this era would know what that was though.

"I take my leave; should you ever seek help, I will be there to guild you. Godspeed, young one," The Kami-sama spoke as he began to disperse in wisps light.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome whispered to the bird, not expecting it to answer.

 _"_ _Indeed I do, Seigi no Megami; I am Akatsuya,"_ The birds voice rung through her mind. She did not look started but she honestly did not expect the Kami bird to answer her.

 _"Justice, eh?"_ she asked herself.


	3. Injunction

Chapter three: Injunction

Kagome stood calmly with her bird in hand, assessing the throngs of people as they shared laughter and tears at what had been her funeral. It was so ironic that she felt like laughing, but did not. She kept herself eerily calm. In fact, all those who had confronted her had asked her how she felt.

She couldn't bring herself to answer the emotional question with an unemotional response. So she merely nodded and kept up her façade. She knew that everyone thought she was different, and in fact, no one tried to touch her. But she wasn't sure if that was because she was a Megami or because she had kept herself emotionless. Every time she sensed their emotions, there was always a lace of fear in them, no matter how small it was. Even Sango and Shippou had avoided her touch. It made her feel a bit dangerous, like a predator.

Kagome barely felt peeved at dying. And all her memories from before were still there. Although, she could express what she felt, she didn't feel much.

And the strangest part was that she could _feel_ their emotions; it was something she could do even when she was human. Of course the idea of suddenly becoming a Kami-sama was slightly ridiculous, but they wouldn't pull a prank like this on her, would they?

For now, she knew she was alive— _sort of._ Technically she had died a day ago or so. But she could breathe air, and could move, though she wasn't certain she had a heartbeat or not.

Her bird shimmied in her hands before leaping to her shoulder, its long golden red tail swaying gracefully over her back.

It had only been a few hours since she had been "reawakened", and most of the townsmen and women had dispersed and some youkai returning home as well. She had not seen InuYasha at all since she awoke, and that made her wonder where he was.

Rin had caught her eye in that instant, and almost shyly she walked to greet the Megami. Kagome knelt on one knee, getting eyelevel with the young girl. Rin smiled at Kagome before launching herself into a hug. Kagome's eyes widened but accepted the young girls comfort and lightly held onto the girl. Rin pulled back but still remained in Kagome's arms; she frowned in confusion at Rin.

"Are you not afraid like the others?" She asked, though she already knew that the young girl was not.

"Rin is happy you are alive!" She smiled happily, then looked around at the remaining few who had ogled Rin for the close contact, "Why should they fear you? Rin thinks of you as a mother, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome graced the young girl with a heartfelt smile, one that was real. Rins emotions were so pure and warm that Kagome could not stop herself from feeling her happiness as well.

"Tell me, Rin-chan, how has InuYasha been? I did not see him…"

"InuYasha left before you… woke up… Kagome-sama. Rin thinks he was sad."

"I think so too…" Kagome trailed off, letting her senses travel farther away, searching the auras for the Inu. She found an Inu alright, but it was not InuYasha.

"Rin-chan, Lord Sesshomaru is here, would you like me to take you too him. I have a feeling he cannot stay long." Rins eyes sparked and her smile reached her ears.

"Oh yes! Rin would like that very much!"

Kagome stood up and took Rins hand with a small pleasant smile and lead her out of the village towards the Goshinboku tree. Halfway there, she noticed that Kohaku had opted to follow them. Glancing up at the tree as she passed it, she could feel the reiki and youki swirling together in harmony within the godly tree.

Kagome stopped them a few kilometers from the base of a tree and she looked up at the silver Inu perched there.

"Well hello Lord Sesshomaru. Rin-chan wanted to see you, so I figured I would lead her to you," Kagome stated neutrally.

Sesshomaru stared down from the tree and Kagome stared right back.

"You are confused. And concerned. I am merely delivering Rin to your capable hands. I'm sure Kohaku didn't follow me just to make sure that I wasn't going to kill your pack mate," She said, giving Kohaku a sideways glance. Kohaku blushed and looked at his feet, feeling guilty.

"Why do you assume to know what you do not?" Sesshomaru bristled.

"I do not assume; I know. I can feel it; your emotions, her emotions. The sick melting pot of emotions from the village," Kagome's eyes trailed towards the village.

"You are a Megami." It was a statement.

"I feel what you do; therefore, I know. Leave it be and I'll leave your pride be," she warned in a level tone.

"Threatening is no way to start your Kami-given life, Megami," He returned.

"I do not wish to threaten; that is not my directive. I know my role. What's yours?" Eyes flickering up from the village to Sesshomaru, she assessed his youki flow, immediately realizing that she had said the wrong thing. His youki swirled angrily, entwined with his aura of killing intent.

Kagome turned carelessly and strode towards the village again. Rin looked surprised by her sudden coldness, but didn't comment on the matter. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was internally fuming. Even with her back turned she felt his coldness threatening to invade her bones.

Perhaps in the near future she would indulge into a conversation of wits with the Inu, but she had another Inu to find.


	4. Distinction

**A/N:** I want to take a minute to thank all of my reviewers/favorites/followers! Ya'll are awesome! Digital cookies for everyone.

It has come to my attention that Kagome is being "Mary Sue". Many apologies. I will fix that. Also note that even though her funeral had many guests, it was just because she was highly regarded for killing Naraku, not everyone liked her. I am not good with fight scenes and I have no Beta so sorry for the cliché fights. There will be character faults, don't worry. And no, InuYasha wont go "omg evil". Not saying he will be fine and dandy, but he won't go demon on us. I believe he has more honor than that after all he's been through.

But honestly how would you feel if your first two loves died? My best friend died and that was hard enough, I nearly went crazy and hated everyone along with turning into a bully of sorts. Nearly killed myself after I went on a rampage to beat a bunch of people up. Truth be told I'm a sucky fighter, heh.

Its not cliché if its real guys (insert sarcasm here…).

I also want you guys to notice that she has died and there is a reason she is indifferent to everyone (like Kikyou in my opinion) and I will explain that later on. She might return to her bubbly self later… That's not a hint or anything ^_^

Sorry that this is kind of short and mostly a thought narrative.

* * *

Chapter Four: Distinction

InuYasha had made a dead run away from the funeral, (pun intended). He wouldn't cry in front of any of them. The pure surge of emotions he felt when Kikyou had passed was nothing compared to this tidal wave of sorrow.

Kikyou was his first love. But those feelings had gone with Kikyou when she finally passed for the last time. Kagome had always stuck by his side, through thick and thin, whether he wanted her there or not. And now, his second love was gone.

What rotten luck he had.

Sniveling like a baka, he ran south as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to get away from this place. There were too many memories. Too many times he got sat by her. Too many times she smiled at him.

Too many memories that he didn't want to have.

He'd lost everyone he'd ever truly cared for; his mother Izayio, Kikyou, and now Kagome. It was too much.

And it was all _his_ fault. That bastard spider hanyou. But that bastard was dead and there was no way to bring him back only to kill him again out of anguish and loathing. His body and spirit had been purified; there was literally nothing left of the bastard other than the havoc he caused.

He was too weak to save them. All of them. He had to get stronger.

That's the only thing that mattered now.

He had to get stronger for them. He would not let the lesson fall on deaf ears. He was determined to make them proud from the grave. No one he protected from now on would suffer while he was around.

But then again, would he let anyone in, in order to protect them? He wasn't sure of that answer yet. And he damn sure didn't want to be weak anymore.

Cursing out loud, InuYasha wiped his tears on his fire rat robe and continued traveling. He had a mission to complete. One that he failed to do three times before.

To protect.

There was a few places he could turn now, but he only counted on one source for wisdom. And it wasn't Myoga the flea.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes as she stood next to the bone eaters well. There was no hum of magic as her delicate fingers traced the wooden frame. Confusion knitted her brow as she kept her gaze on the dry well in front of her.

"My purpose?" She asked no one aloud.

The Kami-sama who rebirthed Kagome had said her duty was that of his; justice. But where was her justice? Sure, she was grateful to be alive. Her death had not been in vein. Naraku was dead for good, and sacrificing her one life for saving the lives of many was worth it in her opinion.

However, now that she was given a new life that made her nearly immortal, she was sealed away from her family. A strange sensation laced her chest and she fought against the urge to gasp for air. Vaguely, she remembered this feeling. Her human self had felt such complex emotions, and though she was more than an empty shell, like Kikyou, she still felt the wave of emotion try to sway her.

Like Kikyou, she was less stable and yet less conceding in her emotional state. That's not to say she didn't sense the auras that were saturated with emotion around her. Part of her wanted to erase her feelings completely before they destroyed her chances of accomplishing her duty. Yet the other half of her embraced the emotions, as that is how her duty was formed in the first place.

Her conflicted mind did little to ease the heaviness that had nestled into her chest. None of it made sense, yet it was clear to her.

She had died for her friends, whom she considered family. Though, when she is brought back to life, her "family" is scared of her. Everything she did, she did for them. Little by little the heaviness grew, and eyes pricked painfully, though tears did not fall.

Rejection, she thought with a bit of feeble humor. The conflicting pain was rejection. She remembered this pain fervently, as it had plagued her human time greatly. InuYasha had rejected her many times, even though it was out of his guarded heart more than anything. The friends she had made rejected her as an monster, though she would admit to being different. Monster she might be, but abomination she was not.

Those she gave her life for had rejected her. They were the cause of her pain, she assessed. In her human self, she probably would have been to stubborn to acknowledge the feeling without assuming there was hope. However, she was no longer human; she was as the Kami-sama proclaimed, she was now a Megami—a Goddess. Seigi no Megami, the Kami-sama had called her.

She was the Goddess of Justice.

How befuddling it must seem to all the unknowing. That, she, a simple girl, would be chosen by the Kami-sama, to be a Kami.

And even more befuddling, as it were, that all she had known before were afraid of her. Where they afraid of her, or were they afraid of justice?

If they were afraid of justice, then they had done something wrong that called a need for justification. And she would see to it that the score was settled. Why else would they cower from her?

The only one who didn't find her a monster was Rin, but she simply chalked that up to be the child's imagination and ignorance.

Her directive, justice, would be the epitome of her now. But one thing still tugged at her thoughts.

Where was InuYasha? Surely he, with his background, would support her?

The wood under her finger splintered, causing her to reign in her wrath, for now.


	5. ATTN: I will Continue!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for how long I've neglected these stories! I have not forgotten them!

I WILL FINISH THEM!

But...

I WILL be continuing these stories but on another site.

I am moving all my writing to that account, including my other FanFiction account, "SnowBlindRaven"

Here is the link to my Wattpad account Here


End file.
